Dancing with Feeling
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: In which Remus can't fight any longer, and Sirius just wants to dance. But at least they finally stop dancing around each other.


_Summary: In which Remus can't fight any longer, and Sirius just wants to dance. But at least they finally stop dancing around each other. _

_AN: __Do you know how hard it is to find gender neutral love songs?_

_._

_,_

_._

Sirius looked around the room Remus dragged him to after dinner. It was well placed in the castle. The windows let in the setting sun. The stone walls reflected the light until the room was a kaleidoscope of red light and shadows which seemed to slowly dance their way across the room whenever a cloud passed over the sun. Two purple couches sat against the walls, covered in pillows that seemed to have snatched from all four common rooms. There were two arm chairs in front of the cold fireplace, each one big enough to hold two people if they didn't mind pressing close to one another. Two dusty study tables seemed mostly abandoned across the room from the rest of the furniture; one held two candelabras with half-spent candles, and the other held a phonograph and a box full of records. The floor was covered in a plush brown carpet.

Remus was obviously distracted. He was gazing out of the window, twitching like he did whenever Padfoot and Prongs told him about a plan that had to do with some kind of delicious prank, which would break about a dozen rules, especially when they needed his help to pull it off.

Sirius believed that his twitching was more from excitement akin to children's manic energy on Christmas Eve; a restless energy that had to escape somehow or cause the poor person to explode. Not some kind of prefect-like certainty of authoritative discovery. His Remus had too much Gryffindor bravery, not to mention pure over-exposure, to be affected by something as silly as mere detentions.

Remus ran his hands through his hair, a gesture, Sirius noted, picked up from James after six years of living in the same dormitory. However, unlike James, Remus seemed completely unaware of his actions. Something Sirius found endearing. Modesty should have been Remus's second name. He had so much talent and brains and rugged looks that Sirius thought that perhaps God was trying to make up for his monthly affliction. But, by Merlin, could he get lost in Moony's golden eyes.

Sirius turned away abruptly and started to go through the records in the box. Their relationship had finally seemed to go back to normal after the fiasco Sirius had caused last spring. He was not going to jeopardize his time with Remus just because he liked looking in his eyes for endless amounts of time. If Remus found out, he wouldn't be able to look in his eyes at all. It was better to take the friendship Remus offered.

Remus cleared his throat, and turned to look at Sirius, his hands still fidgeting for something to hold onto, or do, or something that would release the tension shining in his eyes. Sirius gulped and pulled out a record, pretending to examine it as Remus got up the courage to speak. This was going to be bad. He could feel it in his bones.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer," Remus finally spat out, his voice higher from his distress. Sirius stilled, continuing to pretend to examine the record in his hands. This was it. Remus was going to tell him exactly how much he hated him for exposing his secret to Snape. He vaguely noticed his hands were shaking.

Remus started to pace in front of the windows, hands flapping around wildly. He continued muttering softly, "And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship, has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show."

Sirius snapped his head up to watch Remus pacing. He didn't think his dear werewolf was aware he had spoken aloud. Hope flared in his belly, driving him to just _do_ something to convince Remus it was okay, that it was wanted. He put the record on the phonograph, set it to play, and smiled brightly at his friend, "Dance with me."

Remus stopped mid-pace and stared at him. Sirius stepped into the center of the room, held out his arms, smiled gently and as the fireplace and candelabras suddenly burst to life as the sun inched over the horizon said, "I want to be your partner. Can't you see the music is just starting? Night is calling and I am falling," his voice became pleading. "Dance with me."

Remus stayed near the window. He hugged himself as he watched Sirius. "I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear," he laughed ironically. "Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear."

He crossed his half of the room to meet Sirius on the impromptu dance floor. He wrapped his arms around him as Sirius returned the favor. They swayed back and forth to some sort of witch's love song. The song faded and a quick tempo salsa started. Remus tilted his head so he could whisper in Sirius's ear, "And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight." He spun out of Sirius's arms. He grinned at Padfoot. "You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

Sirius spun around in time with the song and gave Remus his best rogue smile, "Fantasy could never be so giving. I feel free. I hope that you are willing," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He grabbed Remus's hand, noticing that the prefect had slowed down to stare at him. "Pick the beat up and kick your feet up," he pulled Remus close again and whispered into his ear, if only to tease him, "Dance with me."

Remus sighed as he relaxed into Sirius's body. They swayed slowly together despite the quick tempo. "And I can't fight this feeling anymore," he chuckled at his own denial. He shot Sirius a wry look. "I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever." He studied Sirius's face. Aristrocratic lines shaped his cheeks and jaw, but his dark eyes sparkled with mischief. And shined. And were so full of life and love. He'd do almost anything to keep that look in Sirius's eyes. "And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door…" Sirius had wandered around like an inferi for the weeks it took for Remus to let go of his hurt enough to talk to him again. His eyes were dull then. He'd just have to stick like glue to Sirius then, to keep his own heart from breaking at the sight of those sad eyes. "Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

"Let it lift you off the ground," Sirius twirled Remus around without warning so that his feet barely skimmed the carpet. He was just so deliriously happy that Remus still wanted to be friends with him. He was absolutely astounded that he wanted to be _more than_ friends with him. "Starry eyes and love is all around us. I can take you if you want to go," Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's, their noses touching. Suddenly Remus pulled his hands up to run through Sirius's hair and forcefully tilted Sirius's head to pull him into a kiss, his tongue snuck into Sirius's mouth as his new found love gasped, "Oh… oh…"

After a few minutes of their tongues fighting for dominance and finally settling into a playful puppy tussle Remus broke away from Sirius mouth enough to speak, but kept his hands running through Sirius's hair. "My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you." Sirius had been the one out of the rest of the Marauders to really drag Remus into their little gang. Heaven forbid he had tried to read for leisure when Sirius was out of detention. He'd be pulled into some prank planning, or gobstones, or chess, or some ridiculous combination of the three. "I've been running round in circles in my mind, and it always seems that I'm following you, boy." He was always following Sirius, even if Sirius forced him to follow by grabbing his hand and running, or tricking him and running. He was always running after Sirius. It was Sirius who had found at least two of the hidden passage ways running from Remus after a prank or two. "Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find."

Sirius kissed him lightly, a feather-touch of lips. Remus was daft. He was always the one pushing Sirius to drag Remus along, with his lonely glances in first year and later through joyful retribution. Just like tonight. Remus had brought about this conclusion. It had always been a dance between the two of them. One of them pushing or pulling the other in some direction, never letting the other one go. It was only appropriate that they continued onto a more intimate sort of dance. He trailed kisses up Remus's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Dance with me. I want to be your partner."

.

,

.

_AN: Rowling owns Harry Potter_

_REO Speedwagon owns "Can't Fight This Feeling"_

_Orleans owns "Dance with me"_

_Both songs had repeated choruses/lyrics at the end, but I took them out for sanity's sake. I also took out two repeating lines in one of Remus's paragraphs and turned "girl" into "boy" for sake of keeping the gender appropriate._

_So, how was my first SB/RL fic?_


End file.
